destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Orkrim Katesh
Orkrim Katesh is a male Awoken Voidwalker Warlock and the tactical support of Fireteams Argus and Theseus. At the start of the Europa Incident, he was Fireteam Argus' resident sniper. Following the events of the Ceres Incident, Orkrim was elected to become the Warlock Vanguard for Dvaturm Tower. Biography Pre-Collapse In the years prior to the Collapse, Orkrim was a low-ranking officer stationed on the Earth's Moon. When the forces of the Darkness invaded, he never stood much of a chance; the men and women working on the outpost were all driven back until all of the survivors were trapped in a single underground shelter. They fought bravely and managed to keep the Hive hordes outside for a while, until an Ogre crashed in through the ceiling and killed all of the surviving troops. After the Hive had left, Orkrim managed to crawl into a corner, where he died of blood loss. Resurrection and escape from the Moon Centuries later, a Ghost had found its way to the Moon, where it found the remains of Orkrim, although they weren't in the basement anymore; apparently, Fallen scavengers had pulled him out of the rubble to loot his body after he died all those years ago. Upon resurrection, Orkrim and his new Ghost were unable to find any weapons, so Orkrim picked up a sharp piece of glass and a piece of cloth to make a makeshift dagger. With this basic item as his only weapon, Orkrim and the Ghost set out to find a way off the Moon and reach the Last City. However, they couldn't find a Jumpship anywhere. What they did find were a group of Fallen Dregs and Vandals that were members of the House of Exile. Orkrim defeated them after picking up the Shock Pistol of a Dreg, using it to eliminate the others. Now slightly better armed, he made his way through the ruins of humanity's glory, eventually stumbling upon the Hellmouth. As soon as it came into sight, he knew he needed to leave. But a score of Thralls had already noticed him, so Orkrim was forced to fight them off with his simple weaponry. However, the force was overwhelming. He defeated the Thralls, but a couple of Knights managed to defeat and capture him. They dragged him to the deepest crevasses of the Hellmouth, where a torturer attempted to break him and turn him to the Darkness. Many days, the Hive torturer kept Orkrim in the pits of the Hellmouth. What it had not accounted for, however, was that Ghost had been transmitting a distress signal ever since it had resurrected Orkrim. And its call had been answered. A human Sunsinger Warlock called Nikolaus Kreuzer had infiltrated the Hellmouth and entered the torture room, where he executed the torturer and freed Orkrim, before giving him the Hand Cannon Hoss Mk. 37. Together, they escaped the Hellmouth, and almost reached Nikolaus' Jumpship. However, Nikolaus was assassinated by an Exile Vandal, so Orkrim was forced to leave the Moon on his own. Orkrim still uses Nikolaus' Jumpship, and he still has the makeshift knife on his dashboard. Becoming an Enforcer After arriving at the Tower, Orkrim met with the Vanguard, where he got acquainted with Avgust Sokolov. After a number of assignments, he made a reputation as a very skilled sniper and assassin, combined with being calm and intelligent. Eventually, this earned him the rank of Enforcer, an assassin sent by the Vanguard to eliminate extremely high-value targets. During his time as Enforcer, Orkrim met Guardian Chorrin Nitek, a fellow Awoken and colleague Enforcer. Quite often, they were assigned in Fireteams together in order to assassinate extremely difficult targets. A couple of years after being in the service of the Vanguard, Orkrim was sent to investigate an eruption of Fallen communications chatter somewhere in the forested regions that once were called Spain. In the ruins of an ancient city, he found the origin of the chatter: a makeshift fortress in the ruins of a building that used to serve as an office building, surrounded by the bodies of multiple dozens of dead Fallen. After infiltrating the building, he came across someone he never expected to see again; Nikolaus Kreuzer. As it turned out, Nikolaus, a Sunsinger, had used his abilities to revive himself after his assassination on the moon. Orkrim, who had only just been revived at the time, was unaware of Nikolaus' abilities, and had left him for dead. In the years following that event, Nikolaus had made his way back to Earth, but never managed to reach the Last City. Eventually, he discovered a Fallen outpost, and started slaughtering them in the hope that someone would notice the resulting chatter. Back at the Tower, Nikolaus introduced Orkrim into the Order of the Eternal Sunrise, a Warlock order dedicated to spreading the Light's influence to the far reaches of the solar system. Europa Incident Shortly after Nikolaus' rescue, Orkrim discovered Cabal data on Mars, concerning an encounter with an unknown Fallen House, the House of Storms. Apparently, they had invaded the Jovian moon of Europa in search of ancient artifacts. Orkrim decided to investigate and verify this data, and flew to Europa. After a while of scanning the moon, it became apparent that there were other Guardians present already, as there were a few other jumpships in orbit. Eventually, Orkrim's scans detected life forms, and he directed his ship to those coordinates. As it turned out, the life forms were a Fireteam of Guardians fighting Vex attackers. Orkrim joined the fray, and the Fireteam soon disposed of the Vex. However, the calm was short-lived, as Hive appeared shortly after. After the ensuing fight ended, the Fireteam found shelter for the night in a small cave. Here, Orkrim was introduced to the other members of the Fireteam. A Striker Titan introduced himself as Arxus Essal. Also present were Saturn, a Sunsinger Warlock, Breonn Karizak, a Gunslinger Hunter, and Stalker, an Exo mercenary in the employ of Arxus. This group of heroes was the first form of what would later be known as Fireteam Argus. When the night was over, the proto-Fireteam Argus decided to get a transmat uplink, which allowed them to summon their Sparrows. Shortly after, Arxus' Ghost detected the death of another Guardian, Shadow-55-77 in the vicinity. Using their Sparrows, they hurried to the location of the Guardian, only to find a powerful Fallen Baron, Phoron. A battle followed, in which, at the heat of the moment, Stalker decided to abandon his employer and seek employment with the House of Storms. Thanks to Stalker failing to save him, Phoron managed to cripple Orkrim, using his Shrapnel Launcher to shoot his left leg off. Although the others did manage to defeat Phoron, the damage had already been done; luckily, Saturn managed to build a makeshift prosthetic leg using parts of Phoron's Shrapnel Launcher. After allowing Orkrim to recuperate, Fireteam Argus caught wind of the Storms' plan to infiltrate the Icicle Towers, and headed there with their Sparrows. There, a battle started, in which Saturn hijacked a Fallen Walker. However, eventually the Fallen regained remote control, and Saturn was stuck in the Walker when it was taken away. It was the last time he was seen; afterward, no one heard from him again. It is presumed that he was killed by the Fallen when they discovered him. Meanwhile, the remainder of the Fireteam had stumbled into a large cave, where they were being surrounded by Vex. However, they were rescued by the forces of the Fallen House of Flames, led by the Baron Phokass. After being taken to the Flame underground headquarters, it was revealed to the Fireteam that the Flames were on Europa with the same goal as them: to stop the Storms from reaching their goal, as it would not only mean the destruction of the Last City, but also the subduction of all other Fallen Houses. Trivia * Orkrim is the main character of user ReDquinox. * After Arxus Essal, Orkrim is the oldest remaining member of Fireteam Argus. Everyone else who reached Europa before him has since passed away. Category:Warlocks Category:Awoken Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Males Category:Enforcers